A Bumpy Ride
by AnnaSteele
Summary: The summary is in the title. Cath/Vartann pairing.


_I got this idea after watching the season 10 finale of CSI so I guess there are spoilers for that. Thanks to Honor for the title and beta-ing for me. I'm going to dedicate this to all the AAM girls because they rock :) _

_Just for the record, I don't own any of these characters or CSI._

_Please R&R because I'm still not all that sure of my smut-writing abilities yet! _

Tony stood at the door of Catherine's home office, watching her scour her notes from the Dr Jekyll case. He saw her sigh and push her glasses to the top of her head and pinch the bridge of her nose, obviously fighting a headache.

"Why don't you come to bed, Catherine?"

Catherine's head whipped round to where Tony stood. She hadn't realised that he was watching her. She smiled slightly at his relaxed form, soft expression and blue check flannel pants he wore with a loose grey tshirt, a far cry from the professional demeanour he normally displayed whilst on duty.

"I'll be there in a minute, you go on ahead. I just want to look over a couple more things." She turned back to her files and slipped her glasses back down to her face.

Tony frowned and didn't move. "So you're going to let some creep take up your personal time too as well as business hours? You hardly get any time to yourself as it is."

Catherine paused and thought for a moment. She knew Tony was right and she didn't want to upset him so early on in their relationship when it had been going so well. She removed her glasses and placed them on her desk, turning her swivel chair to face him as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay, you win. I'm coming to bed." She flashed him a tired smile. Tony nodded in reply.

"I'll meet you there." He turned and headed towards Catherine's bedroom.

Catherine leaned forward and clasped her hands together as her elbows rested on her lap, her head still reeling with information. She shook her head to try and rid herself of some of the thoughts and pushed herself up. After a stretch, she clicked off her desk lamp and went to her bedroom. She found Tony lying on top of her bed with his hands tucked behind his head. He sat up when she entered and she gave him a smile. He watched as she moved around the room, getting changed into an oversized tshirt, which he instantly decided was his favourite thing to see her in, before dropping her clothes in the basket and heading to the bathroom. While she was there, Tony slipped under the duvet and pulled back the other side as though to invite Catherine in. He eyed her appreciatively as she emerged from the bathroom and relaxed into the bed as she climbed in. They both lay in silence for a moment and Tony glanced in Catherine's direction, noticing that she was staring at the ceiling, her brow furrowed slightly.

"Stop doing that." He interrupted her, admiring her profile until she looked his way.

"Huh?" She replied.

"You're thinking about the case. Stop it." He told her firmly but lovingly.

Catherine gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know it's frustrating you." He told her. They held eye contact, each trying to read the other's thoughts. Catherine turned on her side and propped up her head on her elbow, never for a moment breaking from his gaze. They stayed that way for a few seconds until Catherine's expression broke into a wide grin. Tony smiled back at her. She then let out a small giggle and looked down. She reached for the hem of his tshirt and sighed, a smile still playing on her lips. Tony looked confused but was also still smiling.

"What?" He asked her, looking down to where she was fumbling around with his tshirt.

Catherine hesitated slightly. "These are funny." She giggled again.

"What, my pjs?" Tony raised an eyebrow. Catherine replied with another giggle and a small nod.

"Yes."

"What's wrong with my pjs?" He watched her expression, realising he was falling even more in love with her smile. Catherine glanced back up at him, her heart skipping a beat when she realised he had been studying her face.

"You didn't seem the pj type… and I didn't get to see them the last time you stayed here since you more or less jumped me the minute you walked in the door." She smirked, briefly remembering how they had made love in her livingroom. Tony raised his eyebrow again, a smirk also gracing his lips. Catherine glanced down to his lips and back up to his eyes before slowly leaning down to kiss him, her eyes slipping closed as his soft lips met hers. Tony cupped her cheek and gently urged her to part her lips with his tongue which didn't take much encouragement. They stayed that way for a while, tongues slowly dancing and lips caressing. Catherine reached down to the hem of Tony's tshirt again. She grabbed it, slowly lifting it up and reluctantly breaking their kiss in order to pull it over his head. He watched as she let her hand roam his chest before she leaned back down to kiss him again, this time with a little more passion. Tony's hand extended out, making contact with the exposed skin on Catherine's thigh. He heard her breath hitch as he did so and she leaned in closer to him, raising her leg over his body slightly. He gently rolled them so that he could be on top and Catherine's limb was still hooked around his hip. He moved down her body and placed noisy little kisses around her navel, gradually moving up as he lifted her tshirt to expose more of her svelte body. As he uncovered her breasts, he kissed around and across both peaks before devouring one of her nipples. Catherine let a quiet moan escape her lips as she removed her tshirt altogether, her hands immediately reaching for Tony's head. She raked her fingers through his soft hair, her tongue darting out to moisten her dry lips. She had already forgotten all about the case that had been troubling her earlier. As he moved to her other breast, she briefly felt Tony's arousal press against her inner thigh, causing her stomach to flip and the aching in her core to intensify. She drew in a deep breath and pushed him away slightly.

"That's it, this is moving too slowly." She sat up forcing Tony to do the same. She flipped them, wanting to be control. However, she forgot about the fact that she doesn't sleep on her usual side of the bed when Tony is there and he landed on the floor with a loud thud. He groaned a little and looked up at Catherine's wide eyes.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, rubbing his elbow.

The horror faded from Catherine's face and she stared down at him before breaking into a hearty laugh, tilting her head back slightly. Tony couldn't help but laugh a little too. Catherine climbed down from the bed to join him on the floor and held both sides of his face, kissing him soundly.

"I'm so sorry," she giggled, kissing him again.

"You're way stronger than you look." He told her between kisses, causing her to laugh again. She encouraged him back into a laying position on the floor and straddled him, pressing a hard kiss to his lips. She sat upright, grasping the waistband of his pants and kissed down his torso as she removed them. After taking off his bottoms completely, Catherine turned her attention to Tony's hardened manhood. She peppered light kisses up his shaft, her hair making a ticklish trail on his upper thighs as she went, then she moved back up to kiss his lips. Grasping his erection, she gently massaged it as they kissed before positioning him at her eager opening. She sat up and looked into his eyes as she slowly sank down engulfing him which earned her a satisfied sigh from her lover. She set a slow, steady pace, raising herself all the way up before plunging back down, feeling her inner walls stretch with every penetration. As she tilted her head back slightly, she quietly moaned Tony's name which he found to be so sexy that his hips bucked, pushing him slightly further within her depths. He took a firm hold of her hips and supported her as he began thrusting in time with her movements, increasing the pace. Catherine leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest, steadying herself as she met each of his thrusts. Tony gave a particularly forceful push, causing Catherine to cry out a little and sink her nails into his flesh. The couple began to race towards climax and the room was filled with loud moans, grunts and heavy breathing. Catherine was eventually the first to reach her release, letting out a long moan as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. The clamping down of her inner muscles around Tony was enough to send him over the edge too and he thrust a few more times, emptying himself completely. Catherine collapsed onto his chest, keeping Tony buried inside her as she tried to regain her breath. They lay that way for a few moments before Catherine shivered slightly, her overheated body now cooling. Tony urged her to get up and helped her into bed without a word. She instantly curled up and closed her eyes, settling in as sleep began to take over. Tony smiled to himself and brushed her hair away from her face, lightly kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Catherine," he whispered softly, not expecting her reply with the same sentiment. Her eyes slowly opened again and she sought his gaze.

"Oh I'm going into work earlier than usual tomorrow so you can just stay here if you want. I'll leave my key." She told him quietly. Tony nodded.

"Okay. Go to sleep now." He instructed before kissing her briefly and pulling her close. She sighed and snuggled into his arms, quickly falling into slumber.


End file.
